


Drabbles

by Ochrelion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: nonsense really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochrelion/pseuds/Ochrelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kasamatsu and Aomine have been meeting up to play for awhile and Aomine is always late. Or something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Kasamatsu and Aomine have been meeting up to play for awhile and Aomine is always late. Or something.

For the life of him, Yukio couldn’t figure out how it had turned out like this. He had been trying to for awhile now, and really he should just give up and accept it, is what it always boiled down to. The person he was competing against was just too good at getting his own way. The spoiled brat. Yukio sighed, and looked at his phone. 1410hrs. He clicked his tongue “Tch. Late again."

A couple minutes later and Yukio was about to check his phone again when he heard a shout behind him. 

"HEY~! Senpai~!“

Yukio smiled despite himself, and turned. Aomine was jogging slowly toward him, a smile on his face. A sports bag bounced against his side as he sped up.

"You’re late again, brat.” Kasamatsu said in greeting, hands on his hips. He was trying to be stern but Aomine’ s smile was infectious. And wasn’t that telling. `How did I let this idiot start getting to me.’ He thought briefly. 

"Oh?" Aomine stopped in front of the former Captain, smile turning mischievous. "What time is it?" 

"1415hrs”

"Then I’m only 15 minutes late this time. Practically early.“

"Only in comparison to the last 5 times of being half an hour late.”

"Senpai’s so strict “ Aomine smirked, letting his bag drop on the bench next Kasamatsu’s. "And even after I rushed to get here early, just for you." 

"15 minutes late is not early,” Kasamatsu reiterated, sighing part way through. It was a pretty big improvement. “But I guess I should appreciate the effort." 

"Eh? You’re not going to get mad?” Aomine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why, you want me to?“ 

"Yeah a little.” Aomine said, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I got here on time today, I’ve been watching you from over there for 15 minutes.” He pointed behind him at a bus shelter.

"What?“ Kasamatsu face darkened. 

"Senpai’s cute when he’s angry~” Aomine chimed, smiling like a cat with a mouse. 

Kasamatsu ground his teeth to keep from shouting, ears turning red. “Shut up, brat.” He smacked the Touou ace in the back of the head, before turning and walking toward the court. “Are we going to play or not?”

—- 

After an hour of one on one, both teens moved to the bench were they’d left their bags. The sun was shining down on them as they sat. As usual, Kasamatsu was sweatier then his younger opponent, something that always pissed him off a little. He wiped his forehead with his shirt.

Despite looking nothing like someone who’d just played basketball in the hot sun for an hour, Aomine yawned. He stretched his arms before glancing over at Kasamatsu, seemingly debating something in his head. Kasamatsu caught the looked and sighed. 

"What?“

"Hmm, I’m tired." 

"You barely broke a sweat, you brat.”

"Yeah, but I got up early to get here on time.“

"How do you need to get up early to be somewhere past noon?!”

"Whatever" Aomine mumbled. He frowned for a second. “Let me take a nap." 

"What are you 5?” Kasamatsu snorted, “Who knew-hey!” Aomine had flopped his head on to Kasamatsu’s lap, pulling his legs into the bench.

"What the hell are you doing?“ Kasamatsu yelled, trying to push the blue head off his lap.

"Satsuki let’s me.”

"Do I look like a girl to you?“

Aomine smirked up at him. "You do have pretty eyes." 

Kasamatsu felt his ears go hot, fists clenching before pinching one of Aomine’s cheeks. 

"Hey!” Aomine yelped. He rubbed his cheek, pouting. “Satsuki does that, too” he mumbled. 

"Get off, it’s too sweaty.“

"I’m not." 

"I swear you-”

"Sorry, sorry. Just for a little, please senpai?“ Aomine turned and looked up at the older teen. 

Kasamatsu blinked in surprise. The name came without the usual mocking tone. Kasamatsu felt his ears start to burn again. "Tch. Fine.” He turned his head, trying to hide the color that was spreading to his cheeks. “You get 15 minutes.”

Aomine grinned victoriously, before settling more comfortably on Kasamatsu’s lap. After a few minutes, Kasamatsu could hear him snoring softly. He looked down at the head in his lap. Aomine looked a lot younger when he slept apparently. His face looked softer, and his eyelashes brushed his cheeks. It made Kasamatsu feel like a creep.

He looked away again, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. ‘Shit, I really like him.’ Aomine shifted his head slightly, his hair tickling his forehead. Absently, Kasamatsu reached out and brushed it away. It was surprisingly soft. Without thinking, he combed his fingers through the blue bangs. Aomine hummed softly. “Like a fucking cat…” Kasamatsu muttered. “Why do I like this idiot.” He looked away, but kept running his fingers through the younger teen’s hair.

The sun was still shining warmly on the pair, and the soothing motion made time pass quickly without notice. Eventually Aomine shifted again, and Kasamatsu snapped out of his daze. He tugged on one of the hairs he had been combing a few seconds ago. “Hey! It’s been more than 15 minutes. Get up." 

"I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Aomine replied, sounding wide awake. Kasamatsu’s brows furrowed. “How long have you been awake?”

Aomine turned to look up at him, grinning.“The whole time." 

Kasamatsu could feel his entire face heat up in a second.

"Senpai must like cats.” Aomine said raising his eyebrows, before squawking as he was pushed off the bench when Kasamatsu stood up abruptly.

"Ok, that’s it I’m leaving.“ Kasamatsu said, as grabbed his bag. He turned to leave, glancing over his shoulder. "I’ll see you next week?" 

Aomine picked himself off the ground and smiled. "I won’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that’s it. Originally Aomine was going to ask Kasamatsu out and then be like “I won’t be late.” And this thing might have had some consistency but then I got lazy and didn’t want to write anymore and this thing was already all over the place but yeah that sure was a thing  
> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
